Frasier Crane
'Dr Frasier Crane '''is a psychiatrist from Seattle who hosts ''The Dr. Frasier Crane Show for a local radio station. In the show Cheers, he was one of the bar regulars and was at one point engaged to Diane. In his own spinoff show, he lives with his father Martin and their dog Eddie. They are frequently visited by his brother Niles, who also is a psychiatrist. When he's hosting his radio show, he talks to callers who have problems and tries to solve them. Biography Frasier is an up and coming radio-famous psychiatrist with his own talk show however behind the scenes of thus Frasier deals with his own neurosis, insecurities and doubts. He left his career in Boston after his marriage with Lilith Sternin was destroyed and came back to his hometown of Seattle, leaving his son with his ex-wife where he started his own hit radio show. Frasier was forced to have his father move in with him. Whixh completely destroys his plans and his Baracalonger and dog are acouse of his stress. Frasier also enjoys to mince with his little brother Niles who is equally as sophisticated as he is however like many stereyotypical relationship they get on each other's nerves by bickering and on more than one occasion they actually fought. Throughout the series Frasier is seen having relationship problems with numerous women appearing in different episodes. So dad the longest relationship was with his matchmaker and their relationship was left ambiguous as the series ended. Personality One of Frasier's defining traits is his incapability to be happy. He moved from Boston to his hometown, Seattle when his life was going nowhere and his wife left him, a triat which didn't diminish when he actually moved. Examples include when he broke up a with a women who was in all rights perfect for him so he could reconcile with his boisterously annoying ex, Laura Lainey and when he and Niles had used his neighbour's membership to enter a spa which he deemed "Nirvana" until both brothers discovered the Gold Door (after they did get into the same door, when they discovered a Diamond Door they clawed their way to reach the enter which turned out to be the exit, blocking them out of the spa). Frasier's personality, between Cheers and Frasier had several differences. Originally a regular at a Boston bar, Frasier did try to add a touch of class and sophistication amongst his friends however he's normally shot down and instead tried to act more like the "boys" when in reality he is much more smarter than them. After returning to Seattle, he began acting more like his snobbish, pretentious self which could be because of him rekindling his relationship and frequently spending more time with Niles. Frasier's favourite "hang-away" is Cafe Nervosa where he normally orders very complex lattes. Described as a "pop psychiatrist" by his brother becuase of his profession as a radio psychiatrist, Frasier tends to over exaggerate his opinion and the effect it has on others, an example is when Niles asked if he and Maris belonged together once they agreed to couples therapy, he actually tortured himself trying to think of an answer out of belief Niles would take it to heart however when he finally gave him an answer, he completely forgot. He can also go from being a genuine healer to a shameless self-promoter. He also refuses to do advertisements on his radio show as he is a doctor and believes that people would take his opinion to heart that is uness he liked the product he was asked to endorse which actually placed him in two ethic dilemmas. He was asked to advertise nuts which he hated but considered anyway as it was a 5-digit deal however he refused to do the commercial in the end as to not breach his morals. Also, when asked to advertise Sleepy Time Tea, he could not as it promised sweet dreams to whoever drank it which caused him to get fired as they were the top sponsor of KACL. He and Niles both share a sophisticated lifestyle which they live everyday. Frasier enjoys classical music, the orchestra, the symphony, gourmet dining, wine and an entire selection of suits such as Armani which people view as effeminate and mistake him and his brother for being gay. However because he was "affected" by the people of Cheers, Frasier is more tolerable of mundane things such as his father's favourite beer, Ballantine whereas Niles cannot drink half a can without switching to wine. Because of his upper-class, sophisticated demenour he is the butte of many practical jokes at his workplace, specifically by Bulldog and later Carlos and the Chicken, a joker gang. Even with this, Frasier remains incredibly stiff-necked and has a tendency to look down on things that are not to the highest standard. He hates Martin's favourite split-pea, worn-down Barcalounger chair becuase of its tackiness and the fact that it doesn't match with anything in his apartment (which Martin deemed "eclectic") and lost it once when Frasier discovered it had massive emotional attachment to his father. It was also accidentally destroyed when it caught on fire then later thrown from his building. To make amends he has one specially made (ironically making it the most expensive piece of furniture in his home). It's revealed in the finale of Frasier that the chair he was constantly trying to get Martin to sit in, he actually found it comfortable. Frasier also simultaneously loathes, Martin's best friend, his dog Eddie mostly becuase all he does is stare at him. In "Dinner At Eight", when Martin takes Frasier and Niles to his favourite restaurant, the Timber Mill they both mock it, leaving them to the epiphany that they are both snobs. As to prove otherwise they attempts to finish their meals, which takes till after closing time. Frasier also has a tendency to give long-drafted speeches to people, sometimes without even him knowing it. Examples include when he lectured Kenny, the incompetent assistant for KACL to shake up his act and finishes with "I am this close to giving you a lecture". He also engages in multiple hobbies, enterprises and business ventures alongside Niles, ignoring the fact that they have never once worked well together in the past. The brothers have attempted to write a book together but being barely able to write one draft, let alone a page and in the end engage in a psychical confrontation with one another which reveals when he was younger, Frasier cottled Niles in his crib. The two also bought a restaurant together and ran their own licensed practise which resulted in Frasier throwing a ficus out of the window, causing the two of them to enroll in couples therapy where it's deduced they are pathologically mistrustful of each other. Similar to Niles, he is incredibly unathletic and extremly weak being unable to do a single press-up when he was younger and was actually picked up by his co-worker, Bonny Weams. Despite this Frasier is slightly more coordinated than his brother. He was able to give his childhood bully a swirly when he was trying to fix his toilet and gave a rude vendor at Cafe Nervosa an "etiquette lesson" by picking him up by the colour and throwing him out of the cafe. As a psychiatrist, Frasier tends to be very nosy, even when asked not to be. He peered into the reason why Martin broke up with his ecstatic girlfriend, Sherry despite Martin not wanting to and both Frasier and Niles found her irritating. This also happened yet again when he eavesdropped on Martin and Ronnie which caused a fault in thier relationship. Despite this Frasier was the cause of Daphne and Niles getting together. Ironically depsite the fact that he himself is a psychiatrist, Frasier suffers from a lot of mental health disorders. He fell into a state of depression when his wife, Lilith had left him at Boston and became suicidal later on when he tried to get her back by hanging out on a ledge and threatening to jump. He is also neurotic and suffers from Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. He has his apartment measured and organised exactly the way he wants it. It's also revealed that he has Daphne iron his undergarments and place them on a stock which she remarks "I didn't think anyone was silly enough to buy one of these. Of course I hadn't met Mr Crane yet". Frasier is also revealed to suffer from an Oedipal Complex and exhibits flawed personality traits such as insecurity, depression, heightened ego and neurosis. He engaged in a relationship with Mia, a woman who was the spitting image of his mother, Hester which everyone realised except Frasier himself until watching home movies wth Martin and Niles. Though he tried to get past this after seeing the woman naked he was reduced to tears. In one episode he developed kleptomania and stole from an elderly neighbour to spice up his life. He is a man of high ethnic standards and like Niles has a psychosomatic response to whenever he breaches his morals. While Niles has a bloody nose, he gets a queasy stomach. Trivia * Frasier was the breakout character from the show he originated from, the hit TV series Cheers. Navigation Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sophisticated Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Genius Category:Wrathful Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Chaste Category:Paragon Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks